


Sunday Kind of Love

by Marleycat



Series: All Summer Long [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marleycat/pseuds/Marleycat
Summary: It's a soft summer Sunday for the boys with a little surprise at the end.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: All Summer Long [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798660
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	Sunday Kind of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to turn this into a little series, probably featuring a lot of the things I am missing from this quarantined summer. Title from the Etta James song. Come along for the ride.

With the success of the store, their online presence, and now the start of the partnership with the motel group, David and Patrick needed some help. It took a bit, but with colleges off, David had found an associate that he felt that he could leave alone in the store for the summer. Asha was an art major and was looking for part time work while they developed their portfolio while school was off. They were exacting and careful when it came to procedures, but also appreciated the vision of the store, so their hire was a plus for both David and Patrick.

One of the best parts was it gave the newlyweds a bit of an extended weekend. One or both of them would work with Asha for the Saturday morning rush depending on other events in the area and the weather bringing traffic through Schitt’s Creek, but leave them to close early Saturday afternoon. With the store reopening again on Tuesday, David and Patrick had the opportunity to do some things they hadn’t been able to in the previous summers.

While they still would handle a few vendor pickups or business items on their days off, home projects at the cottage took up chunks of the first few warm weekends. As items were cleared off of their lists, each had some other ideas for ways to spend their time off since things were going so well for them professionally.

Driving home on Thursday evening, their late dinner from the Cafe stacked on David’s lap, Patrick decided to bring one such idea up to David.

“It’s supposed to be nice weather this weekend. I had a thought about something we could do Sunday.”

“Mmmm, does it involve breakfast and/or sex after 11am?” David mumbled as he stole a couple french fries from the top takeout container.

“Well, the day could start like that, but it will probably have to be before 11am for the actual plans I have later.”

“I’m listening.”

“There is this blues and folk fest a couple counties over. Plus they are having a weekend artisan market as a part of it. Maybe an opportunity to find some new vendors.”

“Hmmm, you know my stance on folky music.”

“Yes, too twangy for your delicate eardrums after years of house music, but I think there will be a good mix. Also, there is another facet I failed to mention. A food truck alley with at least 40 places from the surrounding region.”

David’s eyes rolled up slightly in euphoria at the thought as he munched on a few more fries. Breathily he replied “Well, you know how I like to support regional businesses.”

“Yes. You are very generous. So what do you say? We could leave around 10am. It doesn’t go super late on Sunday.”

“I think we can make this work.”

“Maybe I will have to decide if I am even going to bring you after I see how many of my french fries you ate” Patrick said as he pulled into their driveway and grabbed the container on top which was of course his meal.

David leaned over and kissed him on the cheek “What’s yours is mine. Welcome to marriage, honey!”

\-----

David woke up early Sunday to the cool breeze coming through the open window, the smell of pancakes wrapped in tin foil on the nightstand, and the feeling of Patrick pulling back the comforter as his mouth followed the motion down David’s naked torso. This he could get used to.

After both were satiated thanks to each other’s bodies and breakfast foods, Patrick sent David off to shower.

“David, what do you think about me picking out your outfit for the day?”

David slid the shower curtain and stuck his head out to see his husband standing there with a slight smile and only boxer briefs on, looking at him expectedly. Pushing his wet hair back, he raised an eyebrow.

“Is this some sort of roleplay...”

“No, ha. I saw an outfit in the closet I thought would be good. I just want you to be comfortable with the crowd.”

“I am not one for being ‘with the crowd’ on anything usually…”

Patrick walked further into the bathroom next to the curtain. “Babe, you stand out in a crowd no matter what you are wearing. Especially to me. It was just a thought. I know most of the music festivals you’ve gone to in the past have been a little more...”

“Extravagant, yes. I guess the mesh short shorts and harnesses of the old circuit party days would not work.” David reminisced with a wink. “I mean, you did make me pancakes and blow me within an inch of my life already today, so if that makes you happy. Okay.” David said with a sly smile only pretending to be a little put off.

Patrick leaned in and kissed David quickly before he could get too wet. “I’ll leave it out on the bed. Meet me downstairs when you are ready. We need to leave in an hour.”

David got back to conditioning and surprisingly found himself to be excited to see what Patrick picked out. In any other relationship, or probably even before they were married, he can only imagine the anxiety that would have bubbled up. He knew Patrick was proud to be with him and that he wouldn’t have asked to pick out his outfit unless he was really confident David would be satisfied with his choices. 

Realizing he was daydreaming a bit, David finished up and hopped out of the shower to finish his skin care and hair styling. With a towel wrapped around his waist, he walked out to the bedroom to see what awaited him.

On the bed, he found a white and black graphic t-shirt that he had scored on an auction site in the middle of winter, but hadn’t had a chance to wear yet. He didn’t wear t-shirts much unless under a statement jacket, but he had worn more around the house once it had gotten warmer this Spring. David guessed that had inspired his husband a bit for this specially curated look.  
Next to that was a pair of basic black knee length shorts he remembered that he wore on their engagement hike. He wondered if Patrick realized their significance. Even a folded pair of soft black modal boxer briefs were laid out. On the floor sat his older but still decent pair of Rick Owens black and white high tops with lower cut black socks tucked in top. David was going to have both his arms and his legs out today apparently as he usually wore much taller socks with any shorts or skorts. At the very end of the bed were David’s smoke gray wayfarer sunglasses that he had only recently rediscovered when unpacking things that had been stored in the Love Room at the motel.

Suitably impressed, David got dressed and grabbed the leather shoulder sling bag Patrick had gotten him for his birthday. Tossing in some hand sanitizer, the high SPF sunscreen, some of their business cards, and a few other essentials, he did a quick check in the full length mirror. This was the most skin David had exposed to go out in a long time, but he felt secure and relaxed knowing his husband wanted to see him like this for their day of fun together, twangy music included. Grabbing his charged phone and all five rings from the night stand, David took a quick outfit selfie and then headed downstairs.

“So, how do I look, Mr. Brewer?” David said as he stepped into the kitchen, sunglasses covering his eyes as he did a slow twirl for Patrick who was sitting on a barstool at the island.

“Like a man ready to try every regional food truck and impress every vendor within a 3 hour drive. On top of being the most beautiful person that will be there today.” Patrick got up and wrapped his arms around David to hug him tightly.

“Well we better get going because those pancakes will only hold me over for so long.” David kissed Patrick’s temple as he whispered “I love my outfit by the way.” into his ear, feeling Patrick’s happiness in David’s approval as he gripped his sides. 

David pulled back to take in his husband in his robin egg blue heathered t-shirt that fit snugly across his chest and biceps, and the dark blue stretch cotton shorts, a David purchased item that were cut a little shorter and tighter than what Patrick would previously wear. He had a pair of white low tops and simple black sunglasses on top of his head plus a baseball hat sitting on the island.

“Does my outfit meet your standards too, Mr. Rose?” 

“Mmm yes, I plan on appreciating the view of it when I walk slowly behind you today as you lead me to the next food truck” David purred as his eyebrows raised above the frame of his sunglasses.

Patrick rolled his eyes and flushed slightly. “Save that for later, we’ve got to get going.” Patrick grabbed a store tote on the island that David could see had filled up reusable water bottles and some snacks inside. 

They put on their shared playlist and Patrick started driving. They talked about the store, their families, and enjoyed the late morning scenery with a couple snacks thrown in. Checking the GPS that was also running on Patrick’s phone, David motioned for Patrick to pull off into a fairly empty shopping plaza.

“Get out and switch with me.” David said as he popped out of the passenger seat. Patrick was confused and sat there as David scurried around the front of the car and opened the driver’s side door. 

“Uh, we are like 20 minutes away?” Patrick looked up at his husband who was trying to shoo him from the driver’s seat.

“Yes, dear, and you need to put your sunscreen on now before we are out there. It needs to set.” 

Patrick got out and headed to the passenger side, seeing the bottle of sunscreen sitting on the seat. Climbing in and buckling his seatbelt, he looked at determined David readjusting the seat and mirrors, with a quick check of his hair of course, before he put the car into gear and got back onto the road.

“What about you? I didn’t see you put any on.”

“Well, I am going to let myself get 15 minutes of sun and then apply when we are there. Maybe even let you put some on me. You will be a tomato if we don’t do it now.”

“Hmm, well I appreciate the effort to keep me from a vegetative state.” Patrick rolled up the tight sleeves of his t-shirt as he rubbed the sunscreen up close to his shoulders, not wanting to miss a spot as he moved through the day.

“Dad jokes are not sexy. Though I should have just waited in the plaza and watched you do this instead.” David glanced over with a lustful grin.

“Keep driving, we’re almost there, which just means it’s closer to lunch time for you.”

David hummed happily as they finished the last of the journey, pulling into a field to park across from the venue. They grabbed David’s bag and Patrick’s hat and walked hand in hand towards the entrance.

Right before Patrick was going to order tickets online Friday morning, one of their favorite vendors Ezra posted on his social media pages about having some guest passes to give away because he was a part of the artisan market. Patrick shot him a text, and while he was planning on giving them to some customers, he was thrilled to hear from Patrick because he also had been gifted Sunday VIP tickets as a returning vendor. Patrick ran over to Ezra’s pottery studio on his lunch break with a bottle of wine from the store and surprised David with them later.

On entrance, they took the lay of the land, the various stages to one side of the property including the covered VIP section which they read had seating and complimentary beverages, the path that led to the food trucks, dotted with benches, picnic and high-top tables along with green space for those wanting to sit on the ground, and two large tents which had the various crafters and artisans. 

“Let’s get some food into you so you aren’t hangry when we go through the vendor area.” Patrick said as he adjusted his baseball cap and led David towards the large display boards listing the food trucks.

“Excuse me, who was the one that was grumpy to Mr. Hockley on the phone last week because he dropped his muffin on the floor and didn’t have breakfast?” David pinched the back of Patrick’s arm with a grin.

David gushed over the listing of various trucks, and it took great consideration for him to make a choice. Before Patrick let him go, he helped douse him a good coating of sunscreen, as promised. When every bit of the lotion was satisfactorily rubbed in, David nearly sprinted to the Carribean truck and went with a platter of Jerk Chicken with sides of rice & beans and plantains. Patrick chose a truck with pork belly sliders and double fried crispy potato wedges with a chimichurri sauce. They found a high-top table, tucked napkins into each other’s t-shirts, and traded bites of food. 

After they were finished, Patrick linked his elbow with David as they strolled through part of the vendor marketplace. They stopped to see Ezra to thank him again for the passes, who in turn introduced them to a neighboring stall of local honey producers who were eager to learn about the Rose Apothecary brand from Ezra’s information. After exchanging cards and promises to send potential vendor contracts, David and Patrick continued through the first tented area casually, hearing the music louder in the background.

“I think we should go see some of the main attraction. It doesn’t sound too twangy right now. I could use a beverage too.” David said as they sampled some goat milk fudge.

“We can make that happen.”

There were some smaller solo acts and young musicians scattered on the way towards the stages, and they stopped to hear a couple that appealed to each of them for a couple minutes. They arrived at the VIP section which snaked alongside the main stage with a bar, lounging area, along with tables, chairs, and benches. Behind the bar, there was more space to have a view of the largest secondary stage. 

“You go find us somewhere to sit, I’ll get us some drinks.” Patrick let go of David’s hand and gestured towards the wide variety of shaded seating options. David looked around, and decided on a padded teak bench set back a bit, obviously a sponsored display item for a patio furniture vendor. At least he could cuddle up next to his husband here.

While David was mentally critiquing the very garish pattern of the covered cushion, Patrick cherrily plopped down next to him with a little carrying tray. “This is nice and comfy!” as he tried to not slosh any liquid.

“I think I am going to keep my sunglasses on to protect my eyes from this color combo.”

“Well, maybe the alcohol will lessen the impact. Here is a Riesling for you and a water. The refillable stations are just over there.” Patrick handed David a healthy pour of wine in what was closer to a pint size cup full and placed the tray with the waters and some small cups of pretzels on the bench next to him.

“I may need to lay down on this bench if I drink all of this.” David mumbled into his glass.

“Well, you picked the right seating option in this case” Patrick said as he took a long sip of his IPA and put his arm around David’s shoulder, his hand snaking down to play with the hem of David’s short sleeve and the soft skin under it. 

They leaned back into the bench and enjoyed the cool breeze blowing through the tent. There was a band on a stage of all sisters playing acoustic guitar, cello, drumset, and keyboard. David closed his eyes and thought back to his summers following Lilith Fair around as he relaxed into Patrick’s side, much happier with his circumstances now.

After a 40 minute set, there was a lull as groups changed over, now an instrumental blues band. David had almost finished his wine and was only lightly buzzed thanks to lunch and this morning’s pancakes, while Patrick had gone back for a session ale. They ate their pretzels and people watched the crowd; older couples who had their own lawn chairs and coolers from the 80s, families spread out on blankets in the far back of the lawn seating, groups of friends who migrated back and forth from stages, arms laden with drinks and snacks for each other, couples like them enjoying the VIP section’s amenities, some a little too much. “Never wear a wedge espadrille to a festival” David quipped. “A sprained ankle and spilled booze is never a sexy look”.

David had crossed his legs and Patrick’s hand rested on his exposed knee that was perched over his own leg. As the afternoon stretched on, Patrick’s hand ran up and down David’s thigh.

“So, you apparently like me showing some skin.”

Patrick’s hand stopped its movement and his chin turned slightly towards David. “I like anything that you wear.”

“Mmm yes I know. What made you pick this?”

“Well, you were so excited when you won the auction for the shirt, and it was butting up against my clothes. I figured it would be a good time to wear it since this is pretty casual and I knew it would be warmer. And I am not going to lie, but I like seeing your arms, obviously.”

“Obviously” David said with a teasing curl of his lip. “Do you remember these shorts from anything?”

“The hike. Who can forget how those pockets carried the hand sanitizer that saved me from a gangrenous foot?”

“They do come in handy, though I am liking life without the high crew socks.”

“You think after what you wore to our wedding that I ever want to forget about your legs?” Patrick runs his fingers back over David’s kneecap and slightly up his inner thigh where his shorts have ridden up.

Looking off into the distance, David quietly reflected “I used to wear more polos and short sleeve stuff when we got to Schitt’s Creek, but the sweaters felt better after a while once I knew we weren’t going to be leaving here. They were sort of a security blanket. And even though things are obviously a lot different now, it can still be hard to let go. So, I am glad I am wearing this t-shirt, though it would still look good under my leather jacket.”

“You cannot bring up that jacket when we are in public.” Patrick stage whispered into David’s ear as David let a peal of laughter out, wrapping his arms around his husband. 

As late afternoon approached, they decided to stretch their legs and finish up the second area of vendors. WIth all their business cards handed out and new connections made, the smell of fried food captivated David and they split a large order of curly fries. Heading back to the VIP section, it had started to fill up as the festival approached its early evening conclusion. 

Most of the furnishings were taken up by other couples or groups of people visiting with local dignitaries and present to “be seen” rather than there for the music. They stopped again at the bar with David opting for a crafted strawberry mojito and Patrick a Kolsch. As they worked their way down the VIP section to the uncovered lawn area closest to the stage, they found a way less of a haughty vibe. Patrick grabbed one of the lawn blankets they had to loan and found them a space.

Patrick spread the blanket out before making a trip to the restroom. David set the drinks on the grass and his bag to the side before lowering himself to the ground. He stretched his long legs out and leaned on his arms behind him, his face raised to the early evening sky as a solo piano singer/songwriter tinkered out an easy listening melody. 

As his mind wandered and the sun warmed his face, David jumped slightly as he felt his husband’s hands on his shoulders. Patrick sat down behind him rather than next to him, his baseball hat turned backwards as he scooted his way up, wrapping an arm around David’s waist with his legs bracketing David’s hips. Patrick positioned one arm behind him to hold them up as David rested his back onto Patrick’s chest at an angle so that the bottom of his neck was on Patrick’s shoulder and he could see. 

After the piano player finished, the stage was being reset for the last group of the day. David reached for both of their drinks and they finished them before setting the cups aside. If you asked either man what they quietly talked about into each other’s ears, it was nothing consequential enough to remember. Both of them though remembered the feeling of joy and security that evening provided. Patrick with his chin crooked on David’s shoulder, kissing his neck while they conversed and David’s hands lightly gripping just above Patrick’s knees. While this moment was something neither David nor Patrick could have envisioned for themselves just a few years ago, both looked forward to years of this.

Finally, the last act took the stage. It was an energetic and gravelly voiced soul singer who also played guitar, featuring a small band with saxophone and trumpet. The group cycled between more high energy songs and slow tempo pieces with classic jazz influences. Some of the concertgoers even got up to dance with partners during some of the sentimental covers. 

David stretched his body and neck, trying not to knock into Patrick as the evening started to draw to a close. 

“Do you want to get a jump start on the crowd and head out now?” Patrick asked.

“No, just a little stiff. He is really good. I want to stay. We don’t have to get up early tomorrow, so we can let the masses exit first.”

“Okay.” Patrick kissed David’s cheek and looked back to the stage.

After another piece, the bandleader thanked the audience as he put his guitar on a stand and announced that this last selection would wrap up their set and the festival.

The piece started with the keyboard hammering away, along with a looping saxophone solo as the singer retrieved the wireless mic to come to the front of the stage. As the intro faded into the main portion of the song, the band joined in and the singer started to vocalize on “du”. Patrick could feel David’s whole body stiffen in surprise as they both came to realize that they knew this song very well.

_We were as one, babe. For a moment in time._

“Ummmm. Is this what I think it is?” David shakily questioned.

“Yes, I think so” Patrick pressed his words into David’s neck with his lips.

_And it seemed everlasting, that you would always be mine._

Patrick could feel David breath in deeply, still shocked that this is what was going to finish their perfect day.

“Dance with me.” Patrick whispered as he slid back and hopped up, moving to stand in front of David.  
David’s eyes were open and shining with the receding sun. He just looked at Patrick and held his hands up wordlessly and Patrick drew him to his feet. 

Moving to the side of their blanket, Patrick wrapped his arms under David’s and up his back. David slung his arms around the sides of Patrick’s shoulders as he recentered himself to take in the song and the moment. They swayed back and forth through the verse. 

Once the chorus hit. Patrick pulled his right hand back and reached down for David’s left hand to put them in a more traditional dance posture with each of their arms out. Patrick led their motion and circled them around in their spot next to their blanket. He harmonized his wedding vow chorus into David’s ear along with the singer, making sure to emphasize the word “boy” for David. As the song went on, Patrick even pulled back and lifted his arm as high as possible to put his husband into a twirl which made David giggle and burrow into Patrick’s neck. As David rested his face against Patrick’s, the smell of sunscreen, craft beer, and fried food helped to impart onto his brain a simple summer day both of them would remember for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Song/band inspiration at the end is from Anderson East who does a cover of “Always Be My Baby”. You can find it as a Spotify Single or there are some recordings from his concerts on Youtube. I swear every story won't have Mariah and David in a t-shirt, but East's song came up on my shuffle and David's allowed to be comfy, so here we are. 
> 
> Also, I just signed up for Tumblr. Find me at [simplymarleycat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/simplymarleycat)
> 
> Happy Pride // Black Lives Matter


End file.
